Bound to You
by Arinlikejade
Summary: Matt has some things he kept from Mello. A MattxMello one-shot. First lemon!


**A/U: Hey, guys! So, yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that! But I'm back and ready for actions! [Yaoi action that is] This is my first full on lemon, so please be nice! I'll be getting better with time, I promise!**

**I don't own any part of Death note, too bad, I know right.**

**But I do own this story.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Matt's POV

I turned my gaze down to where one of my belts was now bound to my upper arm. Sighing as I half-assly sanitized the area where the injection would go. My heart began to pound slightly, knowing what I was about to do to myself. My adrenaline rushing through unseen veins. The hand that was holding the needle started to shake slightly. _This is the last time I will do this; it has to be, for His sake. _I repeated this line in my head for the umpteenth time. Shoulders began to quiver, withdrawal starting to kick in more. It was going to be hard, and I knew that completely. But after this I will tell Him everything. I smiled just the tiniest bit. This will be the end of it. I angled the needle into the crook of my elbow. At that moment the door to our old apartment door loudly open and slam against the wall, causing part of the roof to crumble to the stained carpets. Much like how my world began to feel. The heavy stomps of a leather clad man entered the room. Deadly sapphire eyes, now filled with emotion, fixed upon me leaning on the backside of a run-down couch, widen with shock and fear. I could no-longer move any part of my body. I murmured the alias of the only person in the god forsaken world that I could trust. Could love. "M-Mello…"

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

Mello's POV

I stared wide-eyed at the younger boy in front of me. Still not sure if I was seeing this situation correctly. _Matt. My Matt. His right hand aiming a needle into his arm._ He look just as shocked as me. "M-Mello…" I turned my head down so my fringe was covering my red eyes. "What the _hell_ are you doing, Matt?" I spoke venomously, yet trying to hide the emotion in my voice. "Mello, please let me explain, I-" "NO MATT!" I shouted, making him twitch. I walked over to him and tore the needle from his hand and held it in front of his face like I was training a puppy. "IT'S OBVIOUS TO SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING HERE, WHY EXPLAIN IT?!" I threw the disgusting thing onto the ground. When it didn't break, I used the heel of my book to grind the glass into the fibers of the carpet. Matt gasped at the displayed, and for a moment even scrambling for it before I stepped on it, but stopped himself half-way. "That was unnecessary, Mello." "OH REALLY, MATT?" I pulled the gun from my pants and aimed it at him. By now tears were already running down my face. We both knew I wouldn't and couldn't ever pull the trigger. But none-the-less, Matt put his hands up as a normal reaction. "That was going to be the last one, Mello. I was going to tell you everything when you came home. But you came a little sooner than expected." He spoke in a soft voice, like he always did when I overreacted to things. In a way, showing me he was the same Matt. "I never wanted you to find out like this, honestly." I fell to my knees in exhaustion as my tears kept falling. Matt walked over to me on his knees and held me in a tight embrace. I buried my face into his shirt, wiping my wet face there. "Hey, don't get snot all over me!" I laughed slightly but then remembered. "How long has it been?" I leaned up to look into his emerald eyes. "6 months. A month before you asked me to come down here to help you with the Kira case." He solemnly spoke. For some reason I felt lighter to know that it wasn't when we were already together. "What am I going to do?" He asked with a sad tone. "We can think about it in the morning." Bring my lips to his, suddenly having the urge to kiss him. "mmph!" He squeaked. I licked his lip asking for permission to enter. He quickly gave in. Our tongues battled for a moment, with him quickly winning. He pushed me to the ground, avoiding the small pile of glass on the ground. "Mello.." He spoke softly as he removed my top. Latching onto the nape of my neck with his mouth. "Ahh-h, Mattt." I moaned as he sucked and nibbled there. He moved down so he faced one nipple. He licked around it first before getting to the actual bud. Using his other hand to rub the neglected of the 2. "Nghhh, s-stop teasing. Ah!" I shouted as his bite down. He began to kiss a trail until he reached my pants, which he promptly began to untie. I gasped as I was released from the tight confinements of leather and cool air hit me. I soon was taken over by another sensation. Matt's tongue was running up from the base of my cock to the tip, where he dipped into the slit. "AHH-HH, NGHH!" My hands grabbed onto his red locks pulling hastily. I heard him hiss from down below, and took me entirely into his mouth. "OH, M-MATT." He had to hold my hips from bucking up and gagging him. His head bobbing up and down was almost too much, until I felt his mouth leave me completely. "H-huh?" I moaned in protest until I felt a finger poking at my entrance, silently asking permission. "Unnn, please!" I moaned as she pushed one finger in to its hilt. He waited a moment until I gave him the okay by pushing my hips down to gain more penetration. He added a second finger and began to scissor to stretch me out. I hissed a bit but was use to in within a minute. He inserted the last one making me cry out as he brushed my prostate. "Well, it looks like I found it." He smirked in the tiniest bit. "S-Shut up and finish was you started!" Mentally slapping myself for stuttering. "Yes, sir. But in this case, you were the one who started it." Instead of giving me time to protest, he pulled all 3 fingers out and replaced his cock at my hole. We made eye contact, and I nodded giving him the okay. He smiled. I thrusted to his hilt in one go. "NNNGH" I wrapped my legs around his back to push him in farther, ignoring the initial pain. "G-God, Mello, you're s-so tight." He spoke and he began to thrust at a steady pace. "God, h-has nothing to d-do with it! A-ahh" He shut me up by slamming his lips to mine, silencing me with a passionate kiss. Matt started to hit my sweet spot head on causing me to moan into the kiss. We both pulled back gasping for air as he continued to pound into me. "Nghh, I l-love you!" He said as took hold of my cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. "AhH, nnn, I love y-you too, MATT!" "MELLO" I came all over our chests as he did deep within me. Collapsing next to me and pulling me into his arms. I fell asleep immediately.

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M

Matt's POV

The next few weeks were hell. But Mello never left my side once, whether it was I couldn't stop shaking violently to the point I couldn't sit up. Or when I had to sleep in the bathroom because I would have to puke every 10 minutes or so. He would never fall asleep and would always be holding my hand. I could tell it was starting to drain him when his eyes started forming dark rings underneath it just like L's. Not that I was any better. All my joints were sore from lack of moving around. I had a dry throat no matter how much water I drank. It also made it hard to eat, causing me to get skinnier. My hair had grown longer and was now sticking out in all directions, and was oily because taking showers would make me too dizzy, so Mello would sponge bath me against my will. Saying and I quote _"There is no way I'm having you stay in the house like this, YOU STINK." _Not that I was fully against it. In a way it was kinda nice. By week 4, I was able to help with the case again since working on a computer all day no longer made me feel ill. I couldn't even play video games this whole time! In a way, I'm this all happened the way it did. It gave me hope for the future, that we'll be able to get through whatever would go down. We would always have each other until the very end. Maybe it's because we are simply just too stubborn to let go.

**A/U: Thanks for reading all the way through this! I hope all of you are okay after it! ^.^; Please Rate and Review telling me what I should right next, I'm pretty open to suggestions.**

**Until next time!**

**Arin.**


End file.
